School of the Rising Dragon
Students of the school of the rising dragon study martial arts under Sai Penin, a saiyan martial arts master who goes by the title Rising Dragon. Despite the masters rough outlook on things, his style is surprisingly effective, and brings out the full effect of ones fighting spirit. Harsh training (level 11): You may increase your repulse defense by 2 and your melee damage dice by 1. Feinting blows (level 15): Once per encounter you can attempt a Discipline check to replace a missed basic melee attack with a melee power of your choosing, granting a +3 circumstance bonus to hit with the attack. Dragon's Disciple (level 19): Once per encounter, when you find yourself in a clash, you are considered as already having one victory. If you win a clash, you gain combat advantage over all enemies in burst 1. This lasts 1/4th your level rounds. This ability does not activate on clashes you start. Level 11 At-will powers Dragon of the west You lean into a blow with both of your palms At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are pushed back strength squares. Twin Dragon Lash A double roundhouse kick to the face! THE FACE! At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, Two attacks Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 1p + Strength damage. If both attacks hit, the enemy is weakened until the beginning of his turn. Level 11 Encounter powers Dragon's bite A heavy strike utilizing two fists Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage. This attack deals it's total damage to armor. Miss: Half damage Dragon Wheel A repeating aerial flip kick Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage + additional damage equal to your speed. Level 14 Utility powers "The dragon Rises!" A call to action! FOR YOURSELF! Daily ✦ Martial, Shout, Standard Action Shout Target: All enemies in burst 3 who can hear you Effect: The enemies have disadvantage against you for discipline rounds. Resolve Beaten, Battered, Bloodied. It'll take more than that to keep you down. Daily ✦ Martial, Healing Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An attack would cause you to drop to 0 or fewer hit points Effect: You still take damage, but immediately afterward you regain hit points as if you had spent a surge and remain in play at your current initiative. If you are not actually healed by an outside source within the next body rounds, you fall unconscious and are considered defeated. SPECIAL: If an attack would deal enough damage to actually kill you, this power does not trigger. This ability does not Trigger Zenkai. Mix it up These clowns don't know who they're messing with. Encounter ✦ Martial, Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An opponent targets you with a non ultimate melee attack Effect: You are considered to have blocked the attack, suffering no damage, and begin a clash. Level 16 Daily powers Dendou Ryu Rendan A high flying, brain busting, combo. Opened with a powerful kick to the jaw and ended with an atomic drop. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 2P + Strength damage and the target is knocked up strength squares. Chase and make a secondary attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Speed vs reaction -3 Hit: 2p + strength damage, and the target suffers an additional damage for each square fallen. Miss: If the second attack misses, you may a fire ranged basic attack at the air born target in its place. Dragon gun An energy attack? What? Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage. If the damage surpasses the targets Repulse defense, they are weakened (save ends) Miss: If this attack misses, one of your encounter powers is recharged Level 20 Ultimate Powers Junsei Ryu senkou the ultimate technique of dragon style martial arts, the Ultimate dragon flash. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Beam 15 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 8K + Spirit damage. All struck opponents are blinded and weakened (save ends) Miss: If this attack misses all targets, you regain hit points as if you had spent three surges. Rising Dragon the ultimate technique of Sai Penin, and the attack he's known for. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Burst 2 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 7K + Wisdom mod damage. All struck opponents are pushed upwards 1 square. SPECIAL: You may maintain this ability as a full round action for the next 2 rounds, causing the burst radius to increase by 1 each time. Though the damage dice falls to 5k on the second attack, and 3k on the third. For each round you maintained, you are fatigued for 2d6 rounds. Category:Legends Category:Paths